


I Changed the Pre-sets in My Truck

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's way of showing how much he loves Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Changed the Pre-sets in My Truck

**Author's Note:**

> for comment fic, written 04-19-2009

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was out, the weather was warm, and Jack couldn't help but whistle as he mowed the back yard, relishing the feel of the sun on his neck (which was covered liberally with sunscreen, thanks to Daniel) and the sweat on his brow.

The day would be perfect if it weren't for an overworked archeologist buried in the house with his laptop, overworking his brain (and Jack's patience) translating a rock found by SG-3 on planet PX...um...something.

It was Sunday. Ever since they got home Friday night Daniel has been glued to his laptop, desperately trying to get the translation done because it was driving him insane. Itwasn't a rush job, there was no life and death situation, it was Daniel's brain Jack was battling with this weekend. Not what Jack had planned. They had a free and clear weekend with nothing hanging over their heads and Jack already had it made up in his mind he was going to spend the time making long, slow love to his archeologist. Repeatedly. So much that neither of them were going to walk straight for a while.

Jack shut off the lawn mower and groaned. Sunday...and they hadn't made that long, slow love yet. Finished with the lawn and feeling determined, Jack put the lawn mower away and went into the house.

Daniel hadn't moved, he was still in the den staring at his laptop. Jack showered, dressed, then silently went back into the den, sneaking up behind Daniel and wrapping his long arms around him.

"Daniel."

"Almost done, Jack."

"The hell, you've been saying that since Friday night."

"Jack..."

"Come on, Daniel. Its beautiful out. Let's go out somewhere, have lunch outside and watch the world go by. Then we can come home and get together in a familiar way. Whatcha think about that?"

Daniel couldn't help but grin. "Jack..."

"Come on, I'll drive," said Jack, kissing the side of Daniel's head. "Please? I miss you."

Daniel sighed, giving in.

"I changed the pre-sets in my truck for you," Jack sing-songed into Daniel's ear.

Daniel burst out laughing, taking one of Jack's hands and linking their fingers. "Well then, if you put it that way..."

"Nothing says I absolutely adore you more than changing my pre-sets," Jack said happily and Daniel leaned back into him, sighing contentedly.

"You know, you are absolutely right," said Daniel, turning his head to kiss the side of Jack's neck. "Who needs jewelry or property, there's your pre-sets."

"It was a huge sacrifice on my part, you do realize that, right?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I love you too, Jack."


End file.
